Tales of the Saw
by Firesblade
Summary: A series of stories that are about various members of the Saw crew.
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by my friend and fellow writer who is helping me with my story. There is a reference to this in Chapter 2 of "Children of the Saw". It takes place two months before the children's fifteenth birthday.

The Rescue

It was a one after noon in the early summer that Riptide took notice of his brother's absence not that he was worried of course, but that it was close to dinner and he didn't want Long to be late. He knew how much his younger sibling loved to explore around the island and would sometimes get in trouble because of this. He checked all his usual places that Long loved to explore and still he couldn't find him. Now Riptide was becoming worried.

"Where is he?" he thought. "Damn it, Long. Where could you have gone?"

It was then that Riptide felt a strange urgency in his heart and it was drawing him to the one place that every child was forbidden to go: Alrong Park. Surely his brother couldn't have…

The white saw tooth ran and the closure he got to the ruins, the stronger the feeling in his heart grew. Now he knew for certain that's where Long was. Riptide was out of breath when he arrived, but his super hearing quickly picked up his brother's cries for help. Trying not to panic, Riptide carefully climbed up, following the cries of Long. He found him caught among the rubble quite frightened.

"Long, it okay," Riptide said thinking of a safe way to free his brother. "I'm going to get you out."

It took an hour and half for Riptide to free Long since his brother had to be so careful in digging him out. Long was very shaken from the ordeal that Riptide carried him piggy back all the way to their Aunt Nojiko's home, but of course he gave his younger brother a very stern lecture about exploring a forbidden place. After that Long didn't go exploring alone anymore which was a relief to his family especially Riptide.


	2. Chapter 2

The Nickname

It was around the time that Nami's children were only two years old that Destiny was given a nickname by Zoro.

"Luffy, will you stop that!" Nami said one day during dinner.

Luffy being Luffy had once again finished his food and was stealing everyone else's. Only this time he had taken it from their navigator's children and it made her quite angry that her captain would take food meant for her children.

Sanji as usual gave his captain a vicious kick to the head that sent him crashing into the wall. "You selfish pig," the blonde cook said. "That food is for Nami-swan's children!"

"I'm hungry," whined Luffy as he stood up.

This didn't earn him any sympathy as Sanji gave Nami another plate of food for the baby saw tooth hybrids. Now Zoro was watching with interest as Destiny stared at her strange uncle as he walked quietly back to the crowded table. The green hair swordsman sensed something interesting was about to happen.

Destiny actually began growling the moment Luffy started stretching his hand out toward her plate and then without warning, the little saw tooth bite. Everyone except Zoro jumped as Luffy began yelling. Despite being only two years of age, Destiny had a rather nasty set of teeth which Luffy was now learning about.

Zoro sat there laughing as four large bumps appeared on Luffy's head from Nami's fist. "Oi, you sure showed him, you Little Tooth Biter," the swordsman said.

Destiny looked up and cooed happily as she finally began to eat. After that, Luffy didn't dare take anymore food from the baby sharks. Of course, Destiny was from that moment called Little Tooth Biter, but only by Zoro.


	3. Chapter 3

This one is dedicated to Kilnorc and Googly Moogilies.

Birth

The first contraction hit Nami as she worked on her latest map. Her screams brought the entire crew to her room. Sanji nearly had a heart ache when he realized was going on as Luffy looked on, asking "What's wrong with Nami?"

Zoro annoyed to have his sleep interrupted shook his head. "Luffy, she's going to have the baby,"

Chopper panicked, running in circles and yelling. "We need a Doctor! We have to find a Doctor!"

"You're the doctor!" yelled everyone.

The little reindeer doctor stopped looking quite embarrassed. "Oh yeah. He he!" he said before shifting to his heavy point form and carried a screaming Nami to the infirmary.

As the guys waited outside the door, Nami's screams filled the room as the labor grew closure from each contraction. Robin helped Chopper as Nami started to push, cursing Arlong for all he was worth. Now some say a saw tooth fish-woman giving birth is so frightening that her own husband won't get near her, but Nami surprising out did that old tale.

"Damn you, Arlong!" she screamed. "You rotten, black- hearted bastard of a shark! God, I swear if you were here….argh!"

The pain was unbelievable as she gave finally gave birth only to be hit a second wave of pain and she began screaming over again. It was at the final part of the birth that Nami suddenly had trouble. Even she knew it and she grew terrible scared. "Chopper, something's wrong," she said.

Indeed something was wrong and the little doctor was ready to lose it. He didn't want to say it, but the umbilical cord had actually wrapped around the neck of the baby and if he didn't correct the problem soon Nami would loose the baby. Before he knew it Robin using her devil fruit abilities carefully unwound the cord from the baby's neck thus saving him. The birth had taken a lot out of Nami and she fell quickly asleep before she even saw her babies.

It was almost evening before Nami woke and immediately wanted to see her baby. Robin brought over to Nami's big eyes, triplets. Yes, Nami had given birth to triplets. Her heart ached when she saw they took after their father blood line, but her love for them was beyond words as she cuddled each one. Finally Chopper allowed his nakama in and everyone stared when they saw the newest additions. No one knew what to say until Luffy reached out picking up the first born whose skin was white as snow. The baby boy stirred opening his eyes long enough for everyone to see his eyes were like his mothers, dark brown. The captain of the Straw hats grinned as he looked at his navigator.

"Do you any names?" he asked.

The orange hair navigator smiled. "Of course," she smiled, nodding to her son that Luffy was holding. "That's Riptide you're holding." She smiled as she looked at the second born, a silver skinned baby girl. "This is Destiny and this is Long." Nami said looking at the last born a copper skin boy.

And thus begins our youngsters' tale…..


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I want to do one Arlong and Riptide's relationship and so I this popped up into my head. This is set during the Unity Island arc and is takes place just before the Saw crew leaves Unity. **

Father's Pride

It was three more days before the Saw pirates left Unity Island and like always Riptide was before the sun. He wasn't alone this either. Arlong was up as well and the two decided to go for an early morning swim.

"Come on, Old Man", he said looking back at Arlong. "What's the matter? To tired or has you age caught up with you?"

Arlong shot his first born a look, "Keep going you punk and I show you, who's the top shark around here."

Riptide stopped and turned around. "Is that a challenge?" he asked with a grin.

Arlong saw it and like his son, love the thought of a challenge. "If it was", he said. "Are you up for it?"

The hybrid was grinning that it looked like he was snarling, "I'm up for anything, Old Man."

This satisfied Arlong and he shoved his son aside as he passed him, "Let's see how good you really are."

Arlong lead Riptide to the cove and turned to face him. "This is going to be your true test, you brat", he said holding up three fingers. "This will test your strength, speed and your true shark ability."

It was the last test that made Riptide worry. "Shark ability," he said nervously. "What does that mean?"

Giving him a smug grin, his father narrowed his eyes, "Your biting power."

Riptide started to panic. He couldn't do that! His teeth weren't like Arlong's and he didn't have the ability to grow back a new set of teeth. That was his downside for being a hybrid and no doubt Arlong knew it. The older saw shark saw the panic in his son's eyes and was grinning as mentally congratulated, his self on the idea.

"Does it have to be that?" his son suddenly asked.

"What does that mean?"

"Does it have to be biting strength? I mean, can't it be something else?"

Arlong was not too happy, but he decided to play along. "Well, what do you think it should be?"

"Maybe a race," suggested Riptide.

"A race," Arlong couldn't believe it, "You want a race? Why in hell do you want that?"

"Are you afraid?" asked Riptide.

"Afraid," Arlong glared at him. "Me afraid, why you smart ass punk, you're on!" Suddenly he thought of something. "And you can't use your Hidden Fury either."

"What!" Riptide didn't hide his shock, "That's not fair!"

"Really," Arlong asked. "I told you this was your true test so you either shut up or you can quite and admit that I'm the top shark."

"That'll be the day hell freezes over so let's go!"

Arlong nodded as they dove into the sea where the older shark eyed an old ship wreck. "This will be the test of your strength," he said. "You have to lift that and carry it."

"Easy."

Arlong snorted as he decided to give his son a little demonstration of his own strength. Cracking his knuckles, the older saw tooth got in front of the wreck's bow and with hardly any effort lifted the wreck and carried it back and forth at least six times. Riptide was completely in awe. _Uncle Usopp wasn't lying about father lifting a two story house. He's at least twenty times stronger then the normal Fish man so which means I should have no problem._

"Alright, your turn," Arlong said.

Riptide feeling confident took his place at the bow got a firm grip and tried to lift the wreck, but to his own shock he couldn't. He could feel his father's eyes boring into his back as he tried once more with the same result. The hybrid was alarmed this wasn't possible! He had trained himself and knew he was far stronger then Arlong. Then why couldn't he lift a simple wreck?

"I thought you said it would be easy", smirked his father.

Refusing to admit failure, he kept at it till he exhausted himself. "I can't do it," he said finally. "I just can't do it!"

Arlong said nothing and he finally sighed. "Your next test is your speed so let's go,"

He said.

Strangely enough Riptide shook his head, "Forget it."

Arlong looked at him, "What?"

"You're the top shark, okay? There I admitted it."

Now you would think Arlong would have gloated, but he didn't. He simply looked at his son, his first born with mixed feelings. He had seen Riptide in action, saw how strong and fierce he was and seeing the boy actually ready to give up bothered him. "So you're calling it quits?" he asked.

Riptide nodded.

"Like hell you are," Arlong said. Riptide blinked, looking at him. "I didn't father weakling. You are a Saw tooth. Stand fast and tall, remember who you are! Didn't you take my name as did Destiny and Long? Did you not call yourself Riptide Saw tooth Arlong?"

To hear Arlong give Riptide a pep talk was frigging weird, but it worked. Taking his father's words to heart, the white hybrid had a look of determination and with renewed confidence was more than willing to try again. He took his place again and fueled by his father's words lifted the wreck and carried it at least a good twenty times. He turned to face Arlong and was actually surprised to see the immense pride in his father's eyes something he never thought he would ever see.

Arlong shook his head and gave Riptide one hell of a grin. "You passed," he said. "You're a man now and that I'm proud of."

Riptide gawked at him. Did he hear that right? Arlong said he was proud of him. "You're proud of me," he said stunned. "I thought you hated me more then anything?"

"I did at first," Arlong confessed. "Even though you and Destiny and Long are hybrids you three have shown me there's nothing you can't do. I finally realized that and knowing that now I can feel a sense of pride being your father. Just don't tell your mother, okay?"

"I won't," Riptide said and he gave Arlong a small. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I can still out race you, Old Man!" he said with a laugh.

Arlong blinked as Riptide got a good head start, "You Punk! That's cheating!"

"Yeah, I know! I learned off of you didn't I?" Riptide said as Arlong went after him.

Yeah, Arlong might be a low life but even he has a sense of being a proud father.


End file.
